Co-pending co-owned application Ser. No. 271,082, filed June 5, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,018, discloses a male urinary drainage device that takes the form of an elastic sheath and a resilient, deformable sealant pad. The pad has a central ring portion adapted to extend about the penis, preferably directly behind the glans thereof, and at least one radial strap portion designed to extend along the penile shaft. In a preferred embodiment, two such strap portions project from diametrically opposite sides of the central ring portion. The entire pad is formed of a resilient, compressible, deformable, water-resistant material, and opposite sides of the pad are sufficiently tacky to provide an effective and retentive seal between the pad and the penis, and between the pad and the overlying sheath. Specifically, the central ring portion of the pad sealingly engages both the penis and the sheath to provide an effective barrier against fluid backup, whereas the strap portions perform a primary function in maintaining the sheath and pad in place. Release strips or sheets on one or both sides of the pad facilitate handling of the pad and proper placement of the pad upon a wearer.
Various other devices have been disclosed in the prior art for use by male patients afflicted with urinary incontinence as a result of injury, disease, advanced age, or any other cause. U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,450 discloses a drainage device in the form of a penile sheath connected to a flexible tube leading to a suitable receptacle, the sheath being held in place by drawstrings which may be tied together to produce a secure fit. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,857, elastic adhesive tape is wrapped about the sheath in place of drawstrings, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,638 a liner is disposed beneath the sheet to reduce leakage and promote patient comfort. U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,851 discloses a method of forming such a liner in place by wrapping the penile shaft with a double-faced adhesive strip prior to application of the elastic sheath. Other patents reflecting the state of the art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,421,504, 3,526,227, 2,976,869, 3,339,551, 3,364,923, 3,721,243, 3,631,857, 3,788,324, 3,511,241, 3,742,953, and 2,891,546.